D.C. D.C.II (Booster)
Contains cards from the D.C D.C.II series. A total of 100 types of cards. It contains 25 cards of each color. Card List Yellow Cards DC/W01-001 School head Sakura【学園長のさくら 】 DC/W01-002 Asakura Otome【朝倉音姫 】 DC/W01-003 Nemu & Sakura【音夢＆さくら 】 DC/W01-004 Kiryuu Asumi【霧羽明日美 】 DC/W01-005 Sagisawa Yoriko【鷺澤頼子 】 DC/W01-006 Yume & Otome【由愛＆音姫 】 DC/W01-007 Sagisawa Misaki【鷺澤美咲 】 DC/W01-008 Simple suit Izumiko【簡易スーツの和泉子 】 DC/W01-009 Sakurai Yoshiyuki【桜内義之 】 DC/W01-010 Shrine Maiden Costume Otome【巫女装束の音姫 】 DC/W01-011 Swimsuit Sakura【水着のさくら 】 DC/W01-012 Utamaru【うたまる 】 DC/W01-013 Harimao【はりまお 】 DC/W01-014 Purple Izumiko【紫和泉子 】 DC/W01-015 Yoshino Sakura【芳乃さくら 】 DC/W01-016 Kiryuu Kazumi【霧羽香澄 】 DC/W01-017 The intelligent and beauty studen council president Otome【才色兼備の生徒会長音姫 】 DC/W01-018 Clear Memory【記憶消去 】 DC/W01-019 Determination【決意 】 DC/W01-020 Cat ears Maid【ネコ耳メイドさん 】 DC/W01-021 Person inside the costume【碁ぐるみの中の人 】 DC/W01-022 Cocking of the Asakura sisters【朝倉姉妹のお料理 】 DC/W01-023 The day when existence disappear【存在のなくなる日 】 DC/W01-024 The dream the witch see【魔法使いの見る夢 】 DC/W01-025 I... must leave soon【あたし・・・・・・そろそろ行かなきゃ・・・・・・ 】 'Green Cards' DC/W01-026 Best clothes of Nanaka【晴れ着のななか 】 DC/W01-027 Best clothes of Koko【晴れ着の小恋 】 DC/W01-028 Konomiya Tamaki【胡の宮環 】 DC/W01-029 Pajama Akane【バジャマの茜 】 DC/W01-030 Tsukishima Koko【月島小恋 】 DC/W01-031 School Idol Kotori【学園のアイドルことり】 DC/W01-032 Kudou Kanae【工藤叶 】 DC/W01-033 Mikkun & Tomo-chan【みっくん＆ともちゃん 】 DC/W01-034 Skiwear Nanaka【スキーウェアのななか 】 DC/W01-035 Asakura Junichi【朝倉純一 】 DC/W01-036 Plain clothes Kotori【私服のことり】 DC/W01-037 Itabashi Wataru【板橋渉 】 DC/W01-038 Hanasaki Akane【花咲茜 】 DC/W01-039 School Uniform Kudou【学生服の工藤 】 DC/W01-040 Setsugekka Three Daugthers【雪月花三人娘 】 DC/W01-041 Koko & Nanaka【小恋＆ななか】 DC/W01-042 Yamato Nadeshiko Tamaki【大和撫子環 】 DC/W01-043 Earpick【耳かき 】 DC/W01-044 Miss Kazami Academy Contest【ミス風見学園コンテスト 】 DC/W01-045 With friend and loved ones【仲間と大切な人に 】 DC/W01-046 Nemu's lunch【音夢のお弁当 】 DC/W01-047 Transfer Student【転入生 】 DC/W01-048 Transmitted Passion【伝わる温もり 】 DC/W01-049 Diva of the Wedding【結婚式の歌姫 】 DC/W01-050 For the sake of my love one...【わたくしの大切な人のために・・・・・・ 】 Red Cards DC/W01-051 Pleasent Yume【ゴキゲンな由愛 】 DC/W01-052 Nemu and Yume holding a homemade lunch【お手製弁当を持つ音愛と由愛 】 DC/W01-053 Amakase Miharu【天枷美春 】 DC/W01-054 Y-shirt Minatsu【Yシャツの美夏 】 DC/W01-055 Manga artist Nanako【漫画家のななこ 】 DC/W01-056 Asakura Nemu【朝倉音夢 】 DC/W01-057 Saitama Nanako【彩珠ななこ 】 DC/W01-058 Shirakawa Koyomi【白河暦 】 DC/W01-059 Robot Miharu【ロボ美春 】 DC/W01-060 Miharu & Nemu【美春＆音夢 】 DC/W01-061 Mizukoshi Maika【水越舞佳 】 DC/W01-062 μ (Mu)【μ（ミュー） 】 DC/W01-063 Type HM-A06 Minatsu【HM-A06型ミナツ 】 DC/W01-064 Yukata Nemu【浴衣の音夢 】 DC/W01-065 Gym clothes Nemu【体操着の由愛 】 DC/W01-066 Yuzu & Shin【ゆず＆慎 】 DC/W01-067 Pajama Yume【バジャマの由愛 】 DC/W01-068 Minatsu, awake!【美夏、覚醒！ 】 DC/W01-069 Irreplaceable Friend【かけがえのない仲間 】 DC/W01-070 Brilliant Counter【見事なカウンター 】 DC/W01-071 Nanako and the goat【ななことヤギ 】 DC/W01-072 Banana Parfait【バナナパフェ 】 DC/W01-073 Lost Yume【迷子の由愛 】 DC/W01-074 Miharu's Music Box【美春のオルゴール 】 DC/W01-075 Welcome home【おかえりなさい 】 Blue Cards DC/W01-076 Mizukoshi Moe【水越萌 】 DC/W01-077 Mizukoshi Mako【水越眞子 】 DC/W01-078 Kousaka Mayuki【高坂まゆき 】 DC/W01-079 Yukimura Anzu【雪村杏 】 DC/W01-080　Pylos harbor Alice【ピロスを抱くアリス 】 DC/W01-081 Minatsu & Maya【美夏＆麻耶 】 DC/W01-082 Goat Bridge Chief【八木ブリッヂ長官 】 DC/W01-083 Seba【洗馬 】 DC/W01-084 Suginami【杉並 】 DC/W01-085 Sawai Maya【沢井麻耶 】 DC/W01-086 Minatsu & Anzu & Koko【美夏＆杏＆小恋 】 DC/W01-087 Tsukishiri Alice【月城アリス 】 DC/W01-088 Music Club Mako【音楽部の眞子 】 DC/W01-089 Mako & Moe【眞子＆萌 】 DC/W01-090 Unnoficial newspaper Club Suginami【非公式新聞部杉並 】 DC/W01-091 Swimsuit Anzu【水着の杏 】 DC/W01-092 Sleepy Moe【おねむな萌 】 DC/W01-093 Don't like horror【ホラーは苦手 】 DC/W01-094 Puppet play【人形劇 】 DC/W01-095 Fortune Xylophone【木琴占い 】 DC/W01-096 Group Photo【集合写真 】 DC/W01-097 Tutoring【個人指導 】 DC/W01-098 Alice's Wish【アリスの願い 】 DC/W01-099 Won't forget again【もう、忘れない 】 DC/W01-100 It's an article of... my memories【思い出の・・・・・・品なんです 】 Category:Booster Packs